User blog:Eronan/Student Data
User Information *Class: Link Joker/Diamond Class *Status: Student *CP: 110 CP *AP: 12 *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 *Avatar: Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Link Joker) AP History September *AP: 300 *Wins: 53 *Losses: 35 Decks *Link Joker (Current Focused Deck) *Aqua Force (Planning) CP History Trades *Traded Tyrannolegend and Spinodriver for 2 Cobalt Wave Dragon from Metrona. *Bought 15 Packs from Card Shop. 4390 CP - 2500 CP = 1890 CP. *Traded Gattling Allo, Tri-Plasma, Cryolophor, Beamankylo and Iguanogorg for 140 cp and Tear Knight, Lucas with 49 EvilSword. + 140 CP = 2030 CP. *Traded Spinbau Revenger and 200 cp for Tidal Assault with Rageagumon. - 200 CP. *Bought 14 packs. -2450 = 110 cp. Fights *Beat Aaronchaos23. Activated 7 Triggers, miracle heal, declared final turn twice, break rode Dark Band Dragon, (5-6 damage). 20 CP * 7 -50 CP + 50 CP + 50 CP * 1 + 10 CP + 10 CP + 20 CP + 20 CP = 250 CP. 4390 CP. *Lost to 49 EvilSwords. Activated 6 Triggers, break rode Dark Band Dragon. 20 CP * 6 + 10 CP + 20 CP + 20 CP = 170 CP. 2200 CP. *Lost to BlueFTW. Activated 8 Triggers, break rode Dark Band Dragon. 20 CP * 8 + 10 CP + 20 CP + 20 CP = 210 CP. 2410 CP. *Beat Lyris. Activated 8 Triggers, break rode Dark Band Dragon. 20 CP * 8 + 50 CP + 50 CP * 1 + 20 Cp + 20 CP = 300 CP. 2710 CP. Cards Link Joker Grade 0 *Micro-hole Dracokidx2 *White Night, Fenrirx3 *Extending Black Rings, Pleiadesx1 *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn x3 *Nova Star-vader, Actinum x4 *Star-vader, Stellar Garage x16 (HEAL) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth x16 (STAND) *Nebula Captor Star-vader, Nebula Captor x16 (DRAW) *Meteor Liger Star-vader, Meteor Liger x16 (CRIT) *Star-vader, Moon Commander x4 (STAND) *Star-vader, Scouting Ferrisx2 (DRAW) *Star-vader, Vice Soldiertx2 (CRIT) Grade 1 *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle x8 *Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon x16 *Pursuit Star-vader, Fermium x16 *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star x16 *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium x3 being borrowed by RoxasXsora *Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum x6 *Gravity Ball Dragon x5 *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragonx1 *Strafe Star-vader, Ruthenium x3 *One Who Opens the Black Door x2 *Asteroid Belt, Lady Gunnerx1 *Paradox Nail, Fenrirx3 Grade 2 *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear x16 *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon x4 *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon x4 *Soaring Star-vader, Krypton x16 *Swift Star-vader, Strontium x8 *Star-vader, Colony Makerx1 *Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten x2 *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobiumx3 *Paradise Elk x2 *One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularitiesx3 *La Mortx3 *Gamma Burst, Fenrir x3 *Gravity Collapse Dragonx1 Grade 3 *Twilight Baron x8 *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon x4 *Raid Star-vader, Francium x16 *Supermassive Star, Lady Gunner x1 *Catastrophe Stingerx4 *Knight of Entropyx1 *Innocent Blade, Heartlessx3 *Schrodinger's Lionx2 *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon x4 (PR) Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet of the First Battlex2 *Bubble Edge Dracokidx1 *Advance Party Brave Shooter x2 *Battle Siren, Carri x2 *Officer Cadet, Astraea x1 *Starting Ripple, Alecs x1 *Mass Production Sailor x1 (STAND) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixirx8 (HEAL) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids x8 (STAND) *Sea Otter of Pyroxene Communications x8 (DRAW) *Battleship Intlligence x8 (CRIT) *Ice Flow Angel x2 (HEAL) *Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier x1 (STAND) *Supersonic Sailor x1 (CRIT) Grade 1 *Shallows Sweeper x3 *Patrol Swimming Seal Soldier x3 *Heavy Rush Dragonx1 *Battle Siren, Dorotheax4 *Battle Siren, Cynthia x4 *Splash Assault x2 *Accelerated Command x4 *Tear Knight, Cyprus x8 *Tear Knight, Theo x8 *Light Signals Penguin Soldier x2 *Shortstop Brave Shooter x1 *Battle Siren, Eupheniax2 *Deck Sweeper x2 Grade 2 *Ocean Current Rescuing Turtle Soldierx1 *Abysal Sniperx1 *Battle Siren, Callistax1 *Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlosx1 (PR) *Titan of the Infinite Trenchx8 *Coral Assault x4 *Marine General of Restless Tides, Algos x2 *Tear Knight, Lazarus x8 *Optics Musket Titan x2 *Twin Strike Brave Shooter x3 *Tear Knight, Lucas x1 *Storm Rider, Damon x1 *Tidal Assault x1 Grade 3 *Discerning Eye, Sky Trooperx1 *Marine General of Raging Current, Melthosx1 *Navalgazer Dragon x2 *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon x4 *Key Anchor, Dabid x8 *Cobalt Wave Dragon x2 *Mobile Battleship, Akeron x2 *Storm Rider, Lysanderx2 *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom x1 Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Meteor Crackerx5 (STAND) *Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick x3 (HEAL) *Amon's Follower, Cruel Handx3 (CRIT) *Werfuchs Hexerx2 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collectorx3 *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitressx3 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Werhase Bandit x4 *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlinx3 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Dealx3 *Amon's Follower, Fool's Palmx1 *Dimension Creeper x3 *Amon's Follower, Vlad Speculax1 *Alluring Succubus x1 (PR) Grade 2 *Flog Knight x3 *Werleopard Soldat x4 *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin x2 *Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw x3 *Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaivex2 *Fatigue Succubus x2 (PR) Grade 3 *Number of Terror x5 *King of Masks, Dantalianx1 *Werbear Soldnerx3 Gold Paladin Grade 0 *Dawn Liberator, Murron x4 (STAND) *Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeterx2 *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel x1 Grade 1 *May Rain Liberator, Bruno x4 *Sunrise Unicornx1 *Holy Mage of the Gale x1 *Halo Shield, Mark x1 *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin x1 Grade 2 *Liberator, Bagpipe Angelx1 *Peekgalx3 *Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraintx3 Grade 3 *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore x1 *Gigantech Pillar Fighter x3 *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel x1 Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Spinbau Revenger x3 *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorintx1 *Revenger, Waking Angelx3 (STAND) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragonx3 (CRIT) *Frontline Revenger, Claudasx1 Grade 1 *Sonbau x4 *Revenger of Malice, Dilan x5 *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter x2 Grade 2 *Sharkbau Revenger x5 *Demon World Castle, Zweispeerx3 Grade 3 *Demon World Castle, Zerchslagenx2 Pale Moon Grade 0 *Journeying Tone, Willy x4 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela x4 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge x5 (STAND) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadiax3 (HEAL) *Silver Thorn Barking Dragonx3 (CRIT) *Silver Thorn Marionette, Natashax2 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Elegant Elephant x5 *Silver Thorn Breathing Dragonx3 *Silver Thorn Assistant, Irinax3 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Anax3 *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydiax1 *Tightrope Tumblerx3 *Magical Partner x1 Grade 2 *Flying Hippogriffx3 *Tightrope Holderx3 *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricicax2 *Silver Thorn Marionette, Lillianx1 *Silver Thorn Rising Dragonx2 Grade 3 *Fire Ring Gryphon x3 *Huge Knife Throwing Expertx2 *Miracle Pop, Evax1 Narukami Grade 0 *Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbunclex4 (DRAW) *Spark Edge Dracokid x1 (CRIT) *Eradicator, Blade Hang Dragonx3 *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid x3 Grade 1 *Suppression Eradicator, Dokkaseix2 *Iron Fan Eradicator, Rasetsunyox1 *Rising Phoenix x1 *Lizard Soldier, Ryuushin x2 *Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki x3 *Exorcist Demonic Dragon, Indigo x2 *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh x2 Grade 2 *Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knightx1 *Homing Eradicator, Rochishinx1 *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou x1 *Dragon Dancer, Julia x1 Grade 3 *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raiohx2 Granblue Grade 0 *Peter the Ghostiex2 *Sorrowful Gunshot, Nightflarex3 (DRAW) Grade 1 * Grade 2 * Grade 3 *Demonic Seas Necromancer, Barbarosx1 Dimension Police Grade 0 * Cutting Monster, Necroryx2 Grade 1 *Beam Monster, Raydramx1 Grade 2 *Dimensional Robo, Daiheartx1 *Dimensional Robo, Daidrillerx1 *Electric Monster, Whipplex1 Grade 3 *Space Dragon, Dogurumadorax1 Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Beast Deity, Banpaurosx2 (DRAW) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobrax1 (STAND) *Beast Deity, Death Stingerx1 (CRIT) *Beast Deity, Night Jackalx2 *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh x1 Grade 1 *Beast Deity, Max Beatx1 *Beast Deity, Desert Gatorx1 *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet x1 *Energy Chargerx1 *Burstraizer x1 Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Damned Leox2 *Gatling Raizerx2 *Transraizer x1 Grade 3 * Angel Feather Grade 0 *Healing Celestial, Ramiel x1 (HEAL) *Care Celestial, Tamielx2 (STAND) *Celestial, Landing Pegasus x1 (DRAW) *Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza x1 (CRIT) *Rampage Cart Angel x1 (CRIT) *Fever Therapy Nurse x1 (DRAW) *Crimson Heart, Nahas x2 *First Aid Celestial, Penuel x1 Grade 1 *Anesthesia Celestial, Rumaelx2 *Marking Celestial, Arabhaki x3 *Order Celestial, Yegon x3 *Tender Pigeonx1 *Drug Store Nurse x3 *Candlelight Angel x1 *Emergency Vehicle x2 *Crimson MInd, Baruch x1 Grade 2 *Surgical Celestial, Batariel x1 *Candle Celestial, Sariel x1 *Essence Celestial, Becca x1 *Capsule Gift Nurse x3 *Doctroid Argus x2 *Examine Angel x1 Grade 3 *Dressing Barrage, Saharielx1 *Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel x1 *Booting Celestial, Sandalphon x1 *Mobile Hospital, Assault Hospice x1 *Reverse Aura Phoenix x1 Great Nature Grade 0 *Telescope Rabbitx2 *Holder Hedgehog x1 (CRIT) *Castanet Donkey x1 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Washup Racoonx1 *Protractor Peacock x1 *Sharpener Beaver x2 Grade 2 *Whistle Hyenax2 *Melodica Cat x1 *Barcode Zebra x1 *Parabola Moose x1 Grade 3 *School Punisher, Leo-pald "REVERSE"x1 *Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris x1 *Vocal Chicken x2 Nubatama Grade 0 *Stealth Fiend, Mashiromomenx1 (STAND) *Stealth Dragon, Kuroganex1 (CRIT) *Stealth Fiend, Zashikihimex2 (HEAL) *Stealth Fiend, Ootsuzurax1 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Storm Stealth Rogue, Fuukix3 *Stealth Dragon, Kodachi Fubukix1 *Stealth Rogue Under the Moon, Sakura Fubukix1 Grade 2 *Stealth Fiend, Gozuoux1 Grade 3 * Etranger Grade 0 * Grade 1 *Ferald Kingdon, Queen Lynex3 (PR) Grade 2 *Black DAIGOx2 (PR) *Dark Noble, Mumax2 (PR) Grade 3 *Fire Leonx2 (PR) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Solar Maiden, Uzume x1 Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Candy x2 (PR) *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan x`1 *Battle Sister, Cream x1 Grade 2 *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx x1 *Rock Witch, GaGa x1 Grade 3 *Gentle Jimm x1 *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu x1 Tachikaze Grade 0 *Ancient Dragon, Titanocargo x2 (DRAW) *Ancient Dragon, Ornithohealer x2 (HEAL) *Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise x2 (STAND) *Ancient Dragon, Dinodile x1 (CRIT) *Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex x3 *Savage Patriarch x3 Grade 1 *Savage Illuminator x2 *Ancient Dragon, Tri-Plasma x1 *Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg x1 Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon, Cryolophorx2 *Savage Archer x2 *Launcher Mammothx3 Grade 3 *Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster x2 Kagero Grade 0 *Red Pulse Dracokid x1 *Seal Dragon, Terryclothx2 *Seal Dragon, Shadingx1 (HEAL) *Seal Dragon, Dobi x2 (STAND) *Seal Dragon, Artpich x1 (DRAW) *Seal Dragon, Biera x2 (CRIT) Grade 1 *Demonic Dragon Mage, Shagara x2 *Breath of Primordial, Rolamandri x1 *Seal Dragon, Flannel x2 *Seal Dragon, Kersey x3 Grade 2 *Seal Dragon, Corduroy x1 *Seal Dragon, Jakado x1 *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon x1 *Breath of Demise, Vulcanis x2 *Dragon Knight, Rutof x2 *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kubanda x1 Grade 3 *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragonx2 *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Infernox1 Genesis Grade 0 *Witch of Probited Books, Cinnamon x2 *Vivid Rabbitx2 Grade 1 *Witch of Frogs, Melissa x1 *Pineapple Lo x1 Grade 2 *Hazard Bob x1 Grade 3 *Mice Guard, La Superba x1 Murakumo Grade 0 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind x1 *Stealth Rouge of Body Replacement, Kokuenmaru x1 *Stealth Fiend, River Child x1 (HEAL) *Stealth Beast, Cat Devil x1 (CRIT) *Stealth Fiend, Karakasa Spirit x1 (STAND) *Stealth Fiend, Monster Lantern x2 (DRAW) Grade 1 *Stealth Fiend, Oboro Cart x1 *Stealth Beast, Night Panther x1 *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath x1 *Stealth Rogue, of Summoning, Jiraiya x1 Grade 2 *Stealth Beast, Spell Hound x1 *Stealth Dragon, Royale Nova x1 Grade 3 *Spiked Club Stealth Rogue, Arahabaki x1 *Stealth Beast, Gigantoid x1 Category:Blog posts